


A Very Lahela Christmas

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [2]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels), PlayChoices
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hawaii, Hawaiian Character, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: In a prequel to Open Heart, Bryce and Keiki create some holiday moments together.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela & Keiki Lahela
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Kanaka Hau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a prequel to Open Heart, Bryce and Keiki spend an afternoon together celebrating the holiday. *family fluff*  
> Kanaka Hau means ‘snowman’ in Hawaiian.

The warm rays of the midday sun danced across his smooth, honey-golden skin. He basked in the heat of its glow, letting it settle deep into his core. 

“You coming, Lahela?” a call came from down the shore. A group of teenagers chatted away, surfboards grasped under their arms. 

Bryce drew in a long breath. The salty scent of the sea lingered in his lungs before he answered. “Not today,” he offered reluctantly. “Maybe tomorrow.”

Before he had time to listen for his friend’s reply, a tug on his arm by an exuberant almost-four-year-old demanded his attention. 

“Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Let’s go!” 

The young girl was no match for her older brother, but she still dug in her heels, attempting to pull him forward. The determination on her innocent face drew a laugh from him. 

“Okay, Keiks! I’m coming!” 

Bryce resigned himself to being dragged after his sister, carrying a tote with shovels and pails in his alternate hand. 

“What about here?” 

“Hmm,” Bryce pondered, watching her excited eyes grow wider. His large hands patted her head, tousling her dark wavy hair. “I think it’s perfect.”

Bryce set the tote down and knelt nearby. He sifted his hands through the cool sand. “Feel it,” he instructed his sister. “Feel how it’s cooler than the sand we walked through. But not as squishy as the sand closer to the water. This sand is just wet enough. When you build something, you want to make sure your sand isn’t too wet or dry.”

Keiki gave little consideration to her brother’s words, hastily grabbing the first shovel and pail she saw. She plopped down beside him; her little legs sprawling out in front of her. Using two hands, she grasped the tiny shovel and dug down, scooping sand into her bucket. 

Following her lead, Bryce filled his own pail, packing it down. He was careful to fill it completely and tightly to ensure the structure would be strong and maintain its form. Steadily, he flipped the container on its head, patting the sides and top to help free the sand structure within.

Once her pail was equally as full, Keiki stood to get into a better position to flip hers. Some of the sand spilled out as she pushed the bucket on its side before flipping it upside down. With one grand gesture, she pulled the container away, expecting a perfectly sculpted shape, but instead, found a messy pile. Her feet stamped in the sand, tears threatening to spill from her eyes in disappointment. 

“Hey, Keiki. It’s alright. Come here.” He held out his hand for his sister. She folded her arms across her chest and shook her head, sniffling back her sadness. “I could use your help.” He patted the top of the bucket again. 

Intrigued by the sound, she drifted closer, moving to the rhythm he was creating. 

“You like that?” He smiled, watching her body twist. He drummed a more consistent rhythm on the pail, watching as the light returned to her eyes as she danced to the beat. Soon the salty tears were a distant memory and her laughter was all that remained. 

When she had completely calmed down, he pulled his container away, revealing a perfectly sturdy structure. He gave it one look before knocking it over to Keiki’s delight. “I like your way better. Let’s start by just making a big mountain of sand. Do you think you can do that?”

She nodded excitedly and began pushing the sand around her toward the center where their combined piles now mixed. Together, they worked to create a sand mountain as tall as Keiki. 

“I think that will do it.”

“That will do,” Keiki repeated, nodding in agreement. 

Bryce knelt beside his sister. “Can I give you a really important job? I need you to pat the sand gently to make it smooth and harder.” He modeled slowly so she could watch. “Then, I will start sculpting it. We’re a team, Keiks!”

She got to work immediately, smoothing and packing down the sand. Bryce’s practiced hands slid gracefully across the cool sand, molding and carving as he went. He created two creases, which he then rounded on either side of the line, creating the illusion of three, round, oval shapes. 

Keiki bounced in her step, watching as her snowman came to life. 

“Do you have the pebbles and shells we collected?”

“Right here,” she ran to grab the bag in which they had put their decorations. She pulled out the shells first. 

Bryce created three small impressions going down the center of the second oval. “Place one shell on each of these. But be careful, don’t press too hard.”

She followed his directions, adding the shells, then the pebbles for his eyes and mouth. He carefully stuck the two sticks they had collected on either side for the arms and added a red Santa hat on top. 

“Now, the carrot!” She cheered, holding it up as if she were ready to stab the sand sculpture with it.

“Let’s do that one together,” Bryce suggested, not wanting her to be too forceful. She might be little, but she was mighty. He guided her movements as they positioned the carrot at the center of the top oval.

“He’s perfect.” Keiki threw her arms around the sand structure. Bryce flinched, instinctively closing his eyes, half expecting it to crumble under her adoration, but the sand snowman stood firmly. “I love you, Mr. Snowman!” 

Without warning, she flung herself at her brother, wrapping her arms around him. “I love you, Bryce! Thank you!”

“You got it, Keiks!” He pulled her closer. The sun was nothing compared to the warmth and comfort of her embrace. “I love you, too.” 


	2. Hala Kahiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a prequel to Open Heart, Bryce helps Keiki celebrate Christmas in her own way. *family fluff*  
> Hala Kahiki is Hawaiian for “pineapple”

## 🍍🍍🍍🍍🍍🍍🍍🍍🍍🍍🍍🍍

“She just wants to help decorate the tree.” He attempted to hold his temper, knowing it would do little to help his cause. 

“We must have a sense of decorum, dear. Your father pays good money to have our house curated for the holidays,” Mrs. Lahela explained, sipping her tea indifferently to her son’s discontent. 

“At least let her hang the ornaments she made on the tree?” 

“I’m sorry.” She shook her head. “It would offset the whole composition. You know how these interior designers on, putting their heart and soul into things. I couldn’t have their work disturbed. Keiki will understand one day.” 

“No. I don’t think she will.” Bryce scowled. His long hair tossing to the sides as he shook his head in frustration.

“Where are you going?”

“Out.” The teenager grabbed his weathered leather jacket from the back of the couch and left without another word.

## 🍍🍍🍍🍍🍍🍍🍍🍍🍍🍍🍍🍍

His knuckles rapped gently against his little sister’s door. “Can I come in?”

The four-year-old sat in the corner of her grand bedroom, brushing the hair of one of her many American Girl Dolls. Shelly, her stuffed sea turtle, rested against her leg on the floor beside her. Her face lit up upon seeing him. “Bryce!”

“Hey, Keiks. Whatcha doing?”

“Making her look nice for the party.”

“She looks beautiful.” Bryce sat beside his sister, placing a paper bag to the side. “Which one is this? Hmm. Looks like Jess McConnell?” 

“She’s so pretty.” Keiki marveled, brushing the Japanese-American doll’s dark hair. “What’s that?” 

“This?” He questioned, reaching for the bag he had set down moments earlier. A smile grew across his features, hoping his sister would like his idea. “I got us something.”

“A present?” Her eyes widened and her body began to tremble with excitement. “Can I open it?”

He slid the bag closer. “Go on.”

She stood to get a better view. Her face wrinkled in confusion at the sight of the dark green leaves poking out from the two pineapples in the bag. 

Noting her bewilderment, he removed the pineapples, along with two strands of LED lights. Carefully, he unwrapped one of the strands, and then, draped it through the crown and down the body of the fruit. His younger sister watched curiously as her brother stood and brought the fruit to her night table. He plugged the strand into the outlet, the brilliant display of lights glowing to life. 

Her eyes widened again, the multi-colored lights drawing her nearer. 

“I thought you might like your own special Christmas tree! It’s Shelly sized! And, you can decorate it how ever you want. No one can tell you differently.” 

Keiki ran to her school bag and pulled out the ornaments she had made in class. She slipped them over the thick leaves of the fruit. Sucking her lower lip, she beamed excitedly at her new treasure. “It’s so pretty!”

His fingers slipped over an ornament of a surfboard she had colored, pulling it off the tree. He watched her gaze fall with its removal. “Do you think I could keep this one?” He gestured to the pineapple still on the floor. “I have a pineapple too, and mine looks a little lonely.” 

“You like it?”

“I love it!”

Her palms pressed against her cheeks as she danced happily in place. “Our trees will be beautiful.” 

“Yes, they will,” he agreed, happy to have given his sister a place where her ornaments could be on display and appreciated for what they were: gifts from her little heart, and that was more beautiful than any impeccably designed Christmas tree. 

## 🍍🍍🍍🍍🍍🍍🍍🍍🍍🍍🍍🍍


	3. Mele Kalikimaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a prequel to Open Heart, Bryce helps bring some Christmas magic to Keiki and some other kids. *family fluff*  
> Mele Kalikimaka is Hawaiian for Merry Christmas  
> Kanakaloka is what Santa is called in Hawaii

“Bryce!” The senior teacher’s face lit up, finding the teen at the preschool door. 

“Uh, hello, Mrs. Leilani. I’m here to pick up Keiki. I know it’s not the end of the day, but I had hoped I could take her out early.” Bryce slid his hand through his long copper brown hair. He had finished his own last day of school for the year and decided to treat his sister to a little holiday treat before heading home. 

“Please, come in.” She held the door gesturing her former student forward. Once inside, she clasped her wide hands over his shoulder, taking him by surprise. “I wouldn’t ask this, but you’re my last hope.”

“What’s going on?” He questioned, seeing the teacher’s frantic expression.

“It’s the last day before vacation; Akoni called in sick today and Makoa ended up getting a flat tire,” she began to explain, taking Bryce by the arm leading him into the office in the small schoolhouse. 

“Do you need me to go get him?” 

“No, no! There’s no time for that. He’s on the other side of the island.” She looked around cautiously then opened the tiny cabinet in the back. “I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t desperate.”

“No!”

“Please.”

“Definitely not.” When he had meant to take Keiki for a holiday treat, he had meant shaved ice, not dressing like Kanakaloka (Santa). 

Mrs. Leilani took the red floral suit and white beard costume from the closet, holding it up to him. “I think we have a small pillow in the nap room we can use to fill you out. You’re too skinny, my boy!” 

“Mrs. Leilani, you know I admire you, but you’ve got the wrong guy.”

Her smile softened as her gaze settled on him. He may be more than a decade older, but she still saw the joy and love of life she had seen when he was a preschooler all those years ago. “It’s for the kids. Remember how happy you were when Kanakaloka came to visit you when you were here? Do it for that little boy. The one who ran to the front of the line, if I remember correctly.”

“Mrs. Lelani.” He shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Do it for _her_.” Mrs. Leilani pointed to a photo of Keiki on the wall, her big toothy grin shining brightly.

🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴

Pulling at the hem of the shirt and shifting the belt, Bryce made last-second adjustments to the outfit. He listened carefully at the door, waiting for his queue. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass window. A wide smirk pulled at his lips; he’d be the sexiest Kanakaloka ever to grace these halls or maybe on the big island altogether. 

“Alright, boys and girls, the moment you’ve all been waiting for,” Mrs. Leilani cheered. “Get ready! Remember what we practiced.” 

The strumming of the ukulele was his cue. He entered the room, shoulders back, hands on his stomach, giving his deepest “ho, ho, ho.” 

The children cheered wildly. Some forgot their place and ran toward him, before being stopped by one of the teachers who pulled them back to their spot. The children in the grass skirts and leis shifted back and forth, swaying to the music. They had learned a special hula dance and song just for Kanakaloka.

Bryce followed the flower-covered path to the enormous red chair at the front. Taking his seat, he tried to readjust discreetly. Even with the pillow, he was still too fit to fill out the suit. He found Keiki in the front row. Her wide eyes sparkled in glee. She did a better job than most with keeping in time with the music, but he could see how her movements vibrated with excitement. Maybe this wasn’t the worst idea after all. 

One by one, the excited children came to him. Some stood beside him; some jumped in his lap. The first student to do so took him by surprise. Luckily it was one of Keiki’s friends, so that helped him feel less awkward about it. All of them assured him they’d been good that year and offered their Christmas lists. A rumble of laughter shook through him at some of the wishes, things had changed a lot since he had made his list at their age. 

“Ho, ho, ho.” Bryce greeted his little sister. “How are you today?”

“Good,” Keiki answered. She climbed into his lap, just as all the others had done. “Can I tell you a secret?”

The four-year-old leaned closer, wrapping her arms around the bearded man, lowering her voice. “I know it’s you.”

“Of course, it’s me. Who else would I be?” He offered in his deepest, jolliest voice that rolled into a burst of merry laughter. The little giggle that slipped from her lips at his reply made every second of this worth it.

“No.” She giggled again, trying to regain herself. “I know it’s you, Bryce.”

His heart pounded in his chest. His muscles tightened at her words. The cheers and voices of the waiting children seemed to grow louder, echoing in his ear. He froze, unsure of what to do.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell!”

“Keiki.” His heart sank as her name slipped quietly from her lips. He had intended to bring her joy, not this. “I’m sorry.”

He expected to see disappointment reflected in her eyes, as she pulled back, but found only adoration instead.

“Kanakaloka must really trust you to let you take over for him.” She stated proudly, her eyes wide with joy. She always knew her brother was special, but now she was sure of it. “He’s probably way too busy to come here so close to Christmas.”

His worries softened at her sweet innocence. “Mele Kalikimaka, Keiki.”

“Mele Kalikimaka—” she giggled onced more, “— _Kanakaloka_.”


End file.
